Sound absorption materials are used in a variety of applications to reduce sound transmission and absorb sound at useful frequencies. Depending upon the end use applications of the material, sound absorption materials may have to meet requirements for one or more of: high sound absorption, low flammability, low toxic emissions, and ease of use.
It is desired to address or ameliorate one or more disadvantages or shortcomings associated with existing sound absorption materials or to at least provide a useful alternative thereto.